


Evan's Sick Days

by eu_bean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, caring boyfs, connor being soft, evan being sick, jared not being an ass, poor boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Evan comes down with the flu and his boyfriends, Connor and Jared, take care of him for the weekend since Heidi is extremely busy. Evan's throwing up and shivering and in general not too happy until his boyfs start going mother hen on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: depictions of vomiting.
> 
> Have fun reading cause I had a fun time writing!
> 
> (Chapter two coming soon)

**From Heidi to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:23 AM**

_Hey boys. Evan has come down with a pretty bad flu virus. Can one of you (or both if possible) come over and take care of him for the weekend? I'll be out all day (and possibly night?) so it would be greatly appreciated._

 

Connor rubbed his eyes as his phone lit up, rolling over to grab it. A message from Evan's mom to their group chat, which they used to discuss Evan and check in that each other were okay without worrying him.

 

**From Connor to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:25 AM**

_yeah of course. ill be over in 20ish mins._

 

Connor set down his phone and sat up, pulling the sheets off him and standing in his dimly lit room. He trudged over and got in a quick, cold shower before putting his hair in a loose bun and walking back to his room to change. Nothing special; a band t-shirt with some sweatpants. He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket in the sweats.

 

Jared awoke late, as per usual on a weekend, and checked his texts.

 

**From Jared to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:48 AM**

_sh1t is he okie???_

 

**From Heidi to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:50 AM**

_He's been puking all morning. He's in bed right now and I gave him some meds. Can you grab some soup from the store along with more DayQuil?_

 

**From Connor to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:54 AM**

_yeah. jared meet me at the target near payless in 15 mins or ill kill you dead. love ya._

 

**From Jared to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 9:56 AM** _  
_

_k_

 

And with that, Jared shot up and pulled on clean clothes, grabbing his keys and heading to the car. He could already tell this was going to be a long weekend, and without Evan's energy to contribute, he could tell Connor and him would be getting in some arguments. This was normal for the few times Evan left them alone when they were in crappy moods already, but once Evan came back, everything was perfect again. Some would say this was unhealthy, but neither were each individuals. They all had their fair share of personal shit to deal with, but all could comfort or help each other in the most amazing of ways.

Jared got to the parking lot within 5 minutes, Connor leaning on the side of the building and nervously scrolling through Google pages of remedies for Evan. Jared got out and waved.

"Hey, bitch." Jared smiled and Connor looked up with a sarcastic smile back. "Hey, charming," he responded and pushed himself off the wall to begin walking. Jared followed behind the taller of the two and they walked inside, grabbing a basket. 

"So. Chicken soup is a classic, but we could get some sort of goat-eye stew for our baby." Jared snickered, following Connor as he lead him back to the soup isle with a firm expression. 

"We're getting chicken and alphabet, like he likes. I'm also getting cough drops and such. Can you go grab the DayQuil and some Ibuprofen?" Connor looked back at him and asked. And, God, did he look exhausted. Dark bags rimming the underside of his blue-grey eyes, an annoyed expression gracing his paled features. He was clearly also upset, worrying. "Of course! Jeez you look like a zombie! Did you even sleep at all last night?" Jared asked.

"Nope." Connor answered and turned to continue walking. Jared secretly and silently worried about him as he strode off to the medical section. He picked out what he needed along with a new container of gummy vitamins since he knew Evan was nearly out.

Connor grabbed 5 cans of chicken noodle and 5 of alphabet, also plucking a tomato soup for Jared since he knew he liked that. 

Jared came back with the bottles of pills and gummies in his arms, dropping them into the basket filled with soup cans. Connor didn't even flinch at the sudden, smallish boy's presence, mind elsewhere. "Okay. Get the strawberry cough drops. Evan doesn't like Ricola." Connor ordered and they both left the soup isle, dragging Jared along by the arm. 

Connor grabbed a bag of strawberry flavored cough drops and they headed to the front to check out. "I'll pay."

"Romantic~" Jared teased and put his hands in his pockets.

They checked out and Connor immediately walked to Jared's car. "Uh, babe? Take your own and meet me there." Jared said confusedly. "I walked." Connor responded and got into the passenger. Great. Now they had to be alone together for longer.

 

Meanwhile, Heidi was gathering her stuff and dashing around. "Shit I'm gonna be late again." She said and Evan looked over to her annoyedly. "Language." He minded and coughed, a bit delusional from the meds and all over sickness. "Sorry sweetie. Connor and Jared should be over in just a bit. I have to go now." She laughed quietly and picked up her jacket. "Bye mom." Evan mumbled and closed his eyes.

 

Jared silently drove them, Connor going straight back to his phone and vigorously searching for more remedies. They reached the house and Connor grabbed the bags, pulling out his key to the Hansen house and going in. "Ev? It's me. Connor. I've also got Jared with me." he shouted up the stairs, receiving a heaving noise then the sound of liquid dropping into a toilet bowl.

He immediately rushed up and found Evan puking over the toilet on the ground, in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a loose and sweat drenched white t-shirt. "Oh, baby..." Connor sat down next to him and rubbed his back in circles as he continued heaving.

Jared came in after and stepped gently upstairs after closing the door. "Con?" Jared peeked around the corner and saw the two boys, joining them on the floor. 

Before Evan could even process that his boyfriends were there, Jared's arms were hugging him tight. "Not too rough. He's delicate. Don't press on his tummy." Connor's gentle voice minded and Jared let up his grip. Evan had stopped throwing up long enough to relax, breathing deep in hopes of catching his panting. He leaned back into the other two's arms and looked up at them, face pale and beads of sweat dripping down his skin. "Poor Ev... want to get in bed?" Jared offered, Evan nodding slowly and exhaustedly. "Jare, get a bowl or something in case he needs to throw up again. I'll get him tucked in." Connor ordered.

"Why do  _you_ get to tuck him in? Why can't I do it?" Jared retorted, Connor rolling his eyes. "Just do it, asshat."

Jared reluctantly removed himself from holding Evan and grumbled off, going downstairs. He wasn't just going to get a bowl. He wanted to make Evan feel better, so he was going to make soup, bring him cough drops, get him blankets, and whatever else he could to prove to Connor that he could help.

Connor held Evan close and helped the dizzy boy stand. "Bed time. I'll set you up a nature documentary and grab you some soup, kay? Me and Jared are gonna help you feel better, baby boy." he cooed and walked him to the room slowly. Evan was half asleep, eyes drooping and sluggishly making his way into his dark room. "Hey Connor. Sorry you-" Evan was cut off by a cough, then cleared his throat to continue, "-had to see me like that."

Connor shook his head, leading his squishy, sweaty boyfriend to his bed. Evan laid down and Connor pulled the comforter over his shivering form. "Where's your medicine cabinet? I want to take your temperature."

"D-Downstairs- in the kitchen." Evan rasped out, Connor nodding and going down to see Jared, who was off task and making soup shittily. 

"Why is it all thick and stuff?" Jared asked himself. "Because you're supposed to add water, dumbass." Connor grabbed the empty can from Jared's hands and filled it with filtered water, dumping it into the thick soup and stirring. He then placed it in the microwave and a couple of beeps occurred as he pressed the time buttons and started it up.

"I'm not a dumbass. I knew that." Jared scoffed, embarrassed in front of his boyfriend. 

"Love ya." Connor replied with a small smile. 

"Yeah I get it."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah. I do. Sorry for being so salty." Jared said genuinely. 

"It's okay. At least I know you care about Evan and that's important. And about me with that whole 'zombie' comment." Connor seemed to soften from his normal rough and tough personality, which barely happened.

"You go check on Ev and I'll grab the bowl and such along with the soup when it's cool." Connor ordered and Jared gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Jared made his way back upstairs and sat on the edge of Evan's bed, running a hand through his sweat dampened blonde hair. 

Evan blinked for a moment and processed who it was, smiling weakly. "You look like ass." Jared commented.

"Mhm. You look like dick. Shove it in me." Evan joked. Apparently, sick Evan had a sense of humor. Jared snorted. "Sure thing babe, but you gotta get better soon." he replied with a laugh.

Connor came back 5 minutes later with the soup, a thermometer, cough drops, a damp towel, DayQuil _and_ NyQuil, and a new bottle of water for him.

"Okay baby boy, turn your head so I can take your temperature." He said clearly yet quietly and Evan did so.

Connor stuck the thermometer in his ear to take it, since that was the only type they had, and left it before a beep, pulling it back to look at it.

"104." He read it off and cringed. 

"Shouldn't someone be in the hospital if it's this high?" Jared asked and Evan shook his head as fast as he could manage. Connor shook his head as well.

"Just get him to drink this." Connor pulled the small cap off the NyQuil and poured it in, carefully checking it was the right measurement. Once he was sure, he gave it to Jared who held Evan's head off the pillow and had him drink it with ease. "Now baby, does your tummy hurt? Do you feel nauseous still?"

Connor  _only_ used words like 'tummy' or 'jammies' with Evan. Jared never lets him hear the end of it when they're alone, but secretly thinks it's adorable.

"No... I'm doing better now that you two are here." Evan coughed out with a smile before going into a small fit of coughs. Jared rubbed his arm in pity and cringed at Evan's small gasps for air. And, God damn, did Connor look scared. He hated seeing Evan in pain more than Donald Trump hated telling the truth, in Connor's opinion at least. He quickly grabbed the water set on the side table and waited until Evan stopped wheezing to hand it to him. Evan took a few sips and calmed down, Connor relaxing as well.

"Jesus Ev. Don't  _die_ ," Jared teased.

"Trying not to." Evan rasped out with a lazy smile, sipping more on his glass of water and setting it back down. "Wanna cuddle and watch something about, like, trees or something?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Can you both warm me up? I'm so cold." Evan asked with a pitiful pouting face, Jared immediately hopping next to him and hugging around him as best as possible in his horizontal position. Connor laughed quietly and climbed around to the other side of him, playing with Evan's dampened, curly hair and placing the cool towel on his burning forehead.

Evan closed his eyes and cuddled into his boyfriends happily as Connor grabbed his laptop and pulled up some of the new tree-centered documentaries they had downloaded.

"We haven't watched 'Nature: What Plants Talk About' yet, have we?" Connor asked and Evan thought.

"No." 

"Okay, let's watch that then, alright?" Jared asked for approval. 

"Mhm..." Evan trailed off and allowed himself to calm down with their help. The movie began and soon after, Evan was out cold; snoring and holding loosely onto his boyfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's in good hands.

**From Heidi to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 1:16 PM**

_Hey all. Is Evan feeling any better?_

**From Connor to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 1:18 PM** _  
_

_yeah he's nappin rn but he's got a 104 temp and looks like he's dying lol_

**From Heidi to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 1:21 PM**

_Haha. Xoxo. Take care of him or I'll murder you._

**From Connor to: Ev's Boyfs and a Mama - 1:22 PM**

_no prob mom #2 lol_

 

Connor went back to scrolling through types of trees, something he did on his free time to hopefully learn more about his boyfriend's passion. 

A "mmf" came from Evan and he shifted awake, looking up at Connor with half lidded eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead. Nice to see you aren't dead." Connor said gently and grabbed the cup of water from the side table. "Drink as much as you can."

Evan had already finished the soup, so Jared and Connor knew he could probably hold down some water without puking his brains out.

Evan took the glass and sipped on it, sitting up as Jared awoke as well off of his chest. "Now I know both of my boyfriends are alive." Connor teased and kissed Jared's scrunched forehead. 

"Shut up..." Jared groaned and laid back onto Evan's shoulder. 

"So Ev? Do you think you can make it into a shower? It's supposed to help with congestion along with getting all that sweat off you." Connor offered.

"You smell like shit, babe." Jared teased Evan slightly and played with his sweaty hair.

"Yeah. Can one of you come in with me and help me?" Evan asked, not quite liking the sweat drenched state he was in currently. 

"I can. There's a possibility you can pass out so we want to be there so you don't hit your head. I'll get on swim trunks and go in with you." Connor stepped up to the task, seeing as they all had showered together at least 3 times previously.

Jared happily lazied back down into the bed, not minding not helping since he was tierd.

Connor sat up and set down his phone. "Okay baby boy. Want to do it right now?" 

Evan nodded and Connor helped him out of bed and into the bathroom, where he set Evan down on the closed toilet seat and went back to grab a pair of swim trunks from Evan's drawer. 

He came back and Evan looked up at him tiredly. "I'm gonna get undressed and then you, okay?" Connor checked and Evan gave a nod of approval.

Connor stripped quickly and got on the blue swim trunks along with turning on the water to allow it to get warm. Then, he walked over and helped Evan out of the white, sweat drenched, loose t-shirt and his pants, along with his boxers, appropriately pine tree ones.

Connor helped Evan up and into the now warm shower. "Mhm... that's really nice..." Evan hummed delusionally and Connor chuckled.

He grabbed the lavender shampoo and poured a small amount into Evan's blonde mess. 

Evan was merely swaying and leaning into Connor as he massaged his scalp, whispering sweet nothings to the smaller boy. "When you get better we can go to the orchard or to the zoo, okay baby?" Connor promised and washed out the shampoo, moving onto the honey scented conditioner.

Connor let that sit in for a few minutes while he grabbed a loofah and poured in some bodywash, scrubbing down his squishy boyfriend.

"Heyyyy Connor?" Evan turned his head back to ask. "Can we watch some Disney movies when we get  back in bed?"

Connor felt himself die at that moment. Evan looked so adorable, and he couldn't take how cute and blushed he was. Probably the sickness though.

"Y-yes of course, baby boy." Connor said gently and kissed Evan's cheek, earning a small smile from him.

"Thanks Con." He yawned and let Connor finish washing him, helping him out and wrapping him up in a pink, fluffy towel. Evan contently cuddled into the warmth and Connor dried himself off.

And just like Connor said, the steam helped with the congestion a lot. Evan sounded less raspy and more soft. "Mmm... that was so nice..." The smaller boy hummed and Connor got him back to his room, pulling on some new, flower patterned boxers along with another loose shirt with 'Whitevale Camp' on it. Something he had from an old summer camp in the forest when he was 7. He had gotten it in a XXL since he wanted it to be big when he grew up.

Jared was asleep on the bed and hugging a fluffed, pastel blue pillow. 

Once Evan was dressed again, Connor pulled back on his own clothes, helping the boy back to their cuddle party.

"Pocahontas. I wanna watch Pocahontas." Evan decided and Connor selected it from their illegally downloaded movies (although Evan didn't know that).

They contently watched it, Connor's arms snaked around his boyfriends. Connor was rubbing small, slow circles into Evan's back with his palm in hopes it would soothe the pain from being bent over the toilet puking for hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the car on my phone so it may be a bit short, but I wanted to get it out for y'all! Love you guys! Thank you for the support!
> 
> (I'm also still really new to Ao3 so like it may be messed up 'cause the settings are all new)

**Author's Note:**

> aaH first chapter??? please leave comments if you liked it so i know i should continue!!!11!!!1!1


End file.
